Ketua Divisi Kedisiplinan
by TaeTiger
Summary: Divisi Kedisiplinan adalah kumpulan orang-orang yang biasanya dihindari di setiap acara, apapun itu. Mereka adalah kumpulan makhluk paling disegani sepanjang masa. Namun semua berubah ketika Jeon Jungkook menjadi seorang mahasiswa baru di kampusnya. -bad summary. FF ringan yang tercipta di sela tugas kuliah yang menyiksa. Please rnr, Thank you


Divisi Kedisiplinan adalah kumpulan orang-orang yang biasanya dihindari di setiap acara, apapun itu. Bahkan ketika SMA, Jeon Jungkook begitu rajin menaati peraturan sekolah yang menyebakan hanya karena malas berurusan dengan Tim Kedisiplinan, begitu mereka menyebutnya di SMA Jungkook.

Pemuda berpipi tembem itu yakin, seluruh perguruan tinggi di Korea Selatan menerapkan sistem orientasi mahasiswa yang bijak. Tidak ada perploncoan ataupun tugas-tugas _meaningless_ dan _useless_ yang biasanya membuat para mahasiswa baru merasa _hopeless._ Namun yang namanya Divisi Kedisiplinan tetaplah ada. Jungkook sendiri adalah satu dari orang-orang yang percaya bahwa kebanyakan manusia akan lebih mudah taat kepada peraturan jika ada ancamannya.

Dan ia yakin, Divisi Kedisiplinan adalah kumpulan orang-orang bertampang menyeramkan, ini modal utama agar para mahasiswa baru merasa _takut_ kepada mereka. Mereka akan berpakaian rapi, namun tidak berlebihan. Pastinya ekspresi sombong dan memuakkan.

Setidaknya itu yang ia dan kebanyakan mahasiswa seangkatannya percaya sebelum mereka menapaki hari pertama pada masa orientasi di perguruan tinggi.

Selesai upacara dan penyambutan setingkat fakultas, mahasiswa Departemen Desain Visual dan Seni Fotografi langsung diarahkan untuk berkumpul di sudut sebelah utara lapangan. Jeon Jungkook, sialnya berdiri paling depan. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang senior perempuan yang membawa papan nama departemennya. Dia terlihat manis dan ramah, namun tetap saja _namja_ bersurai hitam itu tidak bisa berulah. Beberapa langkah di sampingnya, berdiri seorang pemuda berwajah datar yang menatap nyalang para mahasiswa baru satu per satu. Ia tinggi, rambutnya diwarna platina.

 _Pasti ketua tim kedisiplinan._ Itu yang ada di benak Jungkook. Hal itu didukung dengan seorang beraura sama seperti dia-yang-dicurigai-sebagai-ketua datang menghampirinya, lalu menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya kelewat samar. Pemuda tinggi yang tadinya bersedekap mengangguk ringan, lalu menggerakkan bibirnya.

Cara mereka berkomunikasi sungguh elegan. Kalau Jeon Jungkook tidak memperhatikan dengan baik, dia mungkin tidak akan tahu kalau kedua senior itu saling bicara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka diarahkan untuk berjalan menuju pelataran gedung yang dikhususkan untuk Departemen Desain Visual dan Seni Fotografi. Kegiatan mobilisasi mereka dipimpin oleh senior berambut platina. Beberapa rekannya sedivisinya membantu dengan menertibkan barisan tengan dan belakang.

Dan yang membuat visualisasi Jeon Jungkook mengenai anggota Divisi Kedisiplinan ambyar adalah, _cocard_ alias tanda pengenal yang mereka pakai. Jika kebanyakan panitia mengalungkan tanda pengenal mereka di leher, sama seperti para mahasiswa baru, kumpulan orang-orang ini memakai tanda pengenal mereka dengan mengaitkan taliya di ikat pinggang, sehingga _cocard_ yang mereka pakai akan bergelantung di paha sebelah kiri.

Dan nama yang tertulis di _cocard_ mereka?

 _Rap Monster - Rap? Serius? Memangnya ada jurusan musik di departemennya? Dan apa-apaan kata monster itu?_

 _S. Jin - Kenapa tidak es degan atau es teler sekalian?_

 _Suga - Suga? Honey honey… you are my candy girl~~ atau malah sugar daddy? Ini konyol._

 _J-Hope - Oh, bagus. Setidaknya ada harapan bagi para mahasiswa baru._

 _Jams - Selai? Nama gerakan? Atau malah lawak?_

 _V - serius? Dia mau berfoto?_

Jeon Jungkook merasa Divisi Kedisiplinan di departemennya adalah kumpulan pelawak.

.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung and this Story Line, ofc**

 **Genre:** **Humor, Friendship**

 **Cast: niatnya Taehyung dan Jungkook**

 **Tapi banyak supporting casts nyempil begitu saja**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Ketua Divisi Kedisiplinan"**.

"Perhatikan depan." gumam sebuah suara mengagetkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Suaranya begitu rendah dan dalam sampai-sampai Jungkook hampir terlonjak dari kursinya. Ia menoleh cepat menatap senior dengan huruf V tertulis di kolom nama pada _cocard-_ nya lalu mengangguk saat mendapati tatapan setajam elang tengah mengamatinya. Yang lebih penting, wajahnya tepat berada di samping pemuda Jeon.

Terkutuklah tempat duduknya yang berada di paling pinggir.

Jungkook langsung menghadap ke arah panggung yang sedang diisi oleh dua MC sok asik. Kalau tidak salah, nama mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mendeklarasikan diri sebagai duo paling fenomenal seangkatan. Jungkook tidak bisa fokus, tentu saja. Semua gara-gara senior yang tadi menghampiri _ketua_ Divisi Kedisiplinan di lapangan sebelum mereka berpindah ke tempat ini, juga suara rendahnya yang dengan kurangajar bergaung di telinganya.

"Selanjutnya adalah perkenalan dari para ketua divisi. Mereka adalah kakak-kakak yang siap membantu kalian dalam acara ini." pemuda yang lebih tinggi, Chanyeol mengarah kepada para mahasiswa di depannya, sebelum melirik ke samping panggung. "Nah, bagi para ketua divisi, silakan naik ke panggung."

Dan mengejutkan, senior V maju dan naik ke panggung.

 _Serius? Dia ketuanya? Bukan Rap Monster_ sunbae _yang rambutnya nyentrik tadi?_

Para ketua divisi memperkenalkan dirinya, mereka bahkan menyebut satu per satu nama anggotanya. Dan pemuda Jeon dengan saksama menuliskan semua nama. Mungkin saja akan berguna karena ini adalah masa orientasi dimana _seharusnya_ menjadi ajang perkenalan, tidak hanya bagi para mahasiswa baru dan teman seangkatannya, tapi juga dengan para senior.

 _Seharusnya._ Karena ketika V bicara, yang ia ucapkan adalah sebuah lawakan.

" _Hell_." gumamnya dengan aksen British yang membuat beberapa mahasiswa terkesiap. Ia menjeda selama dua detik sebelum melanjutkan. ".. O. _Hello."_

Astaga, MC menyebutnya sebagai ketua Divisi Kedisiplinan, dan _Hell-o_ adalah hal pertama yang dia ucapkan?

"Kalian bisa memanggilku V." gumamnya dengan wajah datar sambil mengacungkan _v-sign_ yang entah bagaimana terlihat seperti bocah. Walau begitu, wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi, suara rendahnya juga tanpa nada.

Beberapa teman seangkatan Jungkook memekik karena mereka pikir, itu sangat tampan dan _sexy_.

"Aku ketua Divisi Kedisiplinan di sini. Jadi, jika kalian ingin bertemu denganku juga sahabat-sahabatku, kalian bisa membuat ulah, atau menyepelekan tugas yang diberikan oleh panitia acara. Tidak ada hukuman fisik, aku jamin. Hanya saja, kalian akan mengerjakan _essay_ atau semacamnya, dan jangan harap kalian memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk tidur."

Oke.

Itu kejam.

Jungkook lebih memilih menggemburkan lemak bayi di pipinya dengan _push up, sit up,_ atau berlari keliling lapangan ketimbang mengerjakan _essay_ semalaman. Itu sangat menyiksa.

Tatapannya terlihat begitu tajam, dan entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, senior V melihat lurus ke arah Jungkook sebelum melirik rekannya yang berbaris dengan jarak lumayan lebar di sisi sebelah kiri tempat duduk mahasiswa. Mereka berdidi dengan posisi santai, namun terlihat berwibawa. "Aku bersama _Rap Monster, S. Jin, J-Hope, Suga_ dan _Jams._ Masa orientasi adalah masa perkenalan, benar?"

Hampir semua mahasiswa baru yang duduk di hadapan panggung meng-iya-kan, termasuk si tembem Jungkook. Entahlah, ia seolah merasa suara rendahnya begitu berkharisma dan menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengarnya agar mau menurut. _Senior V begitu keren_ , itu yang dipikirkan Jungkook.

"Jadi aku punya _game_ perkenalan untuk kalian. Bagi siapapun yang berhasil mendapatkan nama asli dari semua anggota Devisi Kedisiplinan, akan mendapatkan hadiah yang menarik dan kalau kalian mendapatkannya sebelum acara selesai, kalian akan bebas dari tugas apapun sebagai hadiah tambahan. Kalian boleh bekerja sama. Waktunya dimulai dari sekarang, dan berakhir saat acara penutupan besok."

Setelahnya, MC Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa hadiah yang ditawarkan Divisi Kedisiplinan adalah kupon makan gratis di restoran terkenal di depan kampus, juga hadiah rahasia yang memang tidak diberitahukan. Itu sangat menarik, apalagi bagi mahasiswa perantau. Tapi kebanyakan peserta orientasi bersemangat bukan karena hadiah itu, mereka lebih tertarik pada sosial media milik para senior, yang kemungkinan besar akan ditemukan jika mereka mendapatkan nama asli _._

Harus Jeon Jungkook akui, anggota Divisi Kedisiplinan memang yang paling keren. Auranya dingin namun berwibawa, apalagi V sunbae. Rambut coklat gelapnya selalu dibiarkan menutup dahi. Namun entah bagaimana, dengan model rambut _bocah_ seperti itu, dia terlihat begitu dewasa dengan rahang tegasnya, juga hidung mancungnya, juga warna kulitnya yang eksotis, juga auranya. Intinya; semuanya.

Selain mengikuti acara dan mengerjakan tugas dengan baik selama acara berlangsung, Jungkook berhasil mengantongi beberapa nama. _Rap Monster_ memiliki nama asli Kim Namjoon. Jackson, teman sejurusan Jungkook, adalah adik tingkatnya ketika di SMA. Mereka cukup akrab dan informasi darinya sangat bisa dipercaya. Dia ketiduran ketika acara, dan Divisi Kedisiplinan langsung memberikan _hadiah._ Jackson mengumpati Namjoon _sunbae_ yang menyuruhnya mengumpulkan _essay_ mengenai sejarah kampus mereka. Harus ditulis tangan.

 _Namja_ bersuara serak itu bukan satu-satunya yang _tertangkap_ oleh Divisi Kedisiplingan, ngomong-ngomong.

 _J-Hope_ adalah nama samaran dari Jung Hoseok. Dia begitu baik hati sehingga membocorkan namanya sendiri. Benar-benar _hope_ bagi mahasiswa baru.

 _Suga_ bernama asli Min Yoongi. Dia adalah teman basketnya Sehun. Senior yang bertanggung jawab atas kelompok Jungkook. Dari sekitar 200 mahasiswa baru Departemen Desain Visual dan Seni Fotografi, mereka memang dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok agar lebih mudah ketika memberikan tugas atau membagikan makan siang.

 _S. Jin_ adalah singkatan dari Kim Seokjin. Adiknya, Minhyun adalah anggota Divisi Kesehatan. Hong Jisoo, salah seorang anggota kelompok sebelah pernah masuk ke ruang kesehatan karena mengalami mimisan ketika acara berlangsung. Dari situlah dia mendapatkan nama _S. Jin._ Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

 _Jams,_ alias Park Jimin adalah anggota klub paduan suara di universitas. Yugyeom, teman satu kelompoknya Jungkook bilang, tetangganya juga anggota paduan suara universitas. Jadi setelah ia pulang dari hari pertama orientasi dan langsung heboh menceritakan apa saja yang dia alami dan menyebut jurusan yang dipilihnya. Si tetagga langsung menanyakan apakah dia bertemu dengan Park Jimin.

Informasi yang didapat oleh satu orang biasanya akan menyebar cepat ke teman-teman sekelompoknya sebelum akhirnya meluber ke teman-teman dari kelompok lain.

 _V sunbae_ benar, ini adalah _game_ perkenalan. Kalau boleh jujur, Jungkook merasa dirinya dan teman-temannya bukan hanya mengenal anggota Divisi Kedisiplinan yang sudah diketahui nama asli juga beberapa akun sosial medianya. Lebih dari itu, mereka juga mengenal teman-teman seangkatan dan panitia-panitia lain yang dijadikan sumber informasi.

Dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari saja, pemuda bermata bulat itu sudah hafal hampir seluruh nama teman seangkatannya. Awalnya memang hanya tahu nama, namun lama kelamaan mulai ngobrol ringan dan merembet ke berkenalan dengan teman yang lain.

Ini mengagumkan.

Cara senior V dan teman-temannya membuat adik angkatannya berkenalan benar-benar _menghipnotis._

Jeon muda mulai sadar bahwa tujuan mereka memang membuat semua saling akrab adalah ketika dirinya ngobrol dengan Jackson yang berjarak dua kursi darinya, tentu saja, dua teman yang mereka _lewati_ mau tidak mau larut dalam obrolan. Suara Jackson saat itu sedikit keras dan Jungkook langsung mendelik sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, takut-takut kalau mereka ketahuan mengabaikan dosen yang sedang menjelaskan materi di panggung. Saat itulah pandangannya bersibobrok dengan V _._

Yang lebih muda menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat wajah datar seniornya, namun tanpa diduga, sang senior malah tersenyum dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir. Sebagai _hoobae,_ Jungkook menganggapnya sebagai tanda yang diberikan oleh _sunbae_ baik hati agar mereka lebih tenang. Sedetik kemudian, V kembali ke mode datarnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mahasiswa baru yang ngobrol memang jarang ditegur. Mungkin hanya mereka yang kelewat berisik atau terlalu lama berbincang, dan teguran yang didapat pun hanya teguran ringan. Namun selebihnya, Divisi Kedisiplinan hanya akan mengawasi dari kejauhan.

Sial.

Sepertinya Jungkook jadi semakin kagum dengan mereka, terutama _V_ yang sampai sekarang nama aslinya masih menjadi misteri.

Chanyeol pernah bilang dengan lantang di atas panggung bahwa V adalah adik dari _partner-_ nya, Baekhyun. Tapi senior dengan _rectangle smile_ itu pelit sekali ketika ditanya siapa nama ketua Divisi itu. Panitia lain juga sangat pelit ketika ditanya perihal namanya.

 _Tanya sendiri saja._

Itu yang selalu mereka katakan.

Dan Jungkook benar-benar memutar otak karena dia begitu ingin kupon makan di restoran yang diimingkan sebagai hadiah. Kemarin dia pulang dengar berjalan melewati tempat itu, ada menu daging panggang terpampang di papan restoran. Terlihat menggiurkan dan mengenyangkan. _Burger-_ nya juga terlihat nikmat.

Sebagai informasi, Jeon Jungkook adalah manusia pemuja roti-rotian dan daging. Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan menu yang begitu menggairahkan.

Acara penutupan tinggal setengah jam lagi, dan nama V belum juga diketahui. Kebanyakan temannya sudah menyerah, mulai melupakan _game_ yang didalangi Divisi Keamanan dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati acara yang berlangsung. Bukan masalah kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hadiah karena _hadiah_ yang mereka dapatkan jauh lebih dari cukup; teman.

Namun Jeon Jungkook tidak menyerah.

Burger itu begitu _sexy_ dan menggoda.

" _Hell-o…"_ Baekhyun tertawa sendiri mendengar yang dia ucapkan. Entah mengapa Chanyeol mulai bertepuk tangan. Duo MC ini benar-benar unik.

"Sebelumnya kami mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalian sudah menjadi adik-adik yang manis selama dua hari ini." sambung yang lebih tinggi setelah berhenti tertawa.

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk semangat. "Akhirnya, saatnya untuk mengakhiri acara ini. Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau mengundang _hoobae-_ ku yang manis ke atas panggung. Masih ingat kan dengan _game_ yang dia berikan kemarin?"

Para mahasiswa baru berseru semangat, tapi tidak dengan Jungkook yang harus segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada burger dan daging panggang gratis yang dijanjikan.

V naik ke atas panggung, diikuti oleh para anggota divisinya. Ia langsung merebut _mic_ yang dipegang kedua MC, lalu menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Namjoon.

"Hai. Jadi bagaimana _game-_ nya?" tanya V dengan cengiran lebar bertengger di wajahnya. Sontak mahasiswa baru memekik heboh. Beberapa bahkan meloloskan kata _tampan_ dengan _volume_ lumayan keras tanpa tahu malu.

Jungkook melongo.

V benar-benar tampan. Dia harus menelan kata kurang ajar itu bulat-bulat sampai hampir tersedak.

"Sejujurnya wajahku mulai kaku." gumam Jimin melakukan _senam wajah,_ lalu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tidak terlihat.

Oke.

Mahasiswa baru semakin histeris. Apalagi anggota yang lain juga mulai menunjukkan senyumannya.

Acara bahkan belum resmi ditutup dan mereka melepas _topeng-_ nya di depan _hoobae_ barunya.

"Sebelumnya, ada yang berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan dariku?" sang ketua mengangkat tangan kanannya, seolah menunjukkan contoh untuk adik-adiknya. "Aku yakin, hampir seluruh anggota di satu kelompok yang sama memiliki data yang sama juga. Jadi, bagaimana kalau aku mengambil perwakilan secara acak dari kalian?"

Dan setelahnya, V meminta relawan untuk mengacungkan tangan. Dia akan memanggil dua orang. Jackson yang paling heboh ingin maju terpilih. Ia kini berdiir di panggung bersama para panitia paling disegani.

"Satu lagi." gumam V masih memegang _mic-_ nya. Ia menunjukkan senyum kotak yang makin membuat para _hoobae,_ terutama yang _yeoja_ mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Namun sang senior telah memutuskan siapa yang akan dipilihnya. "Nah, kau yang memakai kemeja biru tua, duduk paling kiri, barisan ketiga."

 _Mati kau Jeon Jungkook!_

 _Kau bahkan tidak mengacungkan tangan. V_ sunbae _pasti melihat nafsu akan daging panggang terpancar jelas di matamu._

Jungkook naik ke atas panggung. Dia harus.

"Jadi, perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu." V menyerahkan salah satu _mic_ kepada Jackson. Namjoon yang berdiri agak di belakang melakukan _gesture_ menendang bokong Jackson, walau tidak sampai mengenainya. Umpatannya bahkan masuk ke mesin pengeras suara.

Para peserta orientasi, juga panitia langsung tertawa karenanya.

"Namaku Jackson, jurusan Seni Fotografi." V mengangguk ringan, mempersilakan Jackson melanjutkan. "Aku mendapatkan nama Rap Monster _sunbae._ Dia adalah _sunbae_ paling menyebalkan sejagad raya, Kim Namjoon." mahasiswa berambut cepak itu menatap nyalang Namjoon. "Gara-gara kau, tanganku kebas semalaman. Tahun Baru besok, aku tidak akan memberimu kue bulan."

"Nah, bagaimana Rap Monster- _sshi,_ apakah namamu benar Kim Namjoon?"

Namjoon berdecak kesal, sedangkan ketua divisinya malah tertawa, lalu menyerahkan _mic_ yang dia bawa.

"Kau akan membayar ini, Jack. Beraninya kau menyebarkan namaku ke teman-temanku." gumam Namjoon sebelum mengambil poisis _push up_ yang langsung membuat semua berteriak heboh, termasuk panitia di luar Divisi Keamanan.

Namun seluruh anggota Divisi paling disegani, termasuk sang ketua malah mulai berhitung seiring dengan Namjoon yang mulai melakukan _push up_ hingga hitungan dua puluh.

"Untung hanya dua puluh." gumamnya sebelum berdiri dan merapikan bajunya. Ia lalu menunjuk kedua matanya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tenggah, lalu mengarahkan kedua jarinya ke arah Jackson. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali.

"Tunggu, ada apa ini _sunbae?"_

V dan teman-temannya hanya tertawa renyah.

"Jadi, kami juga sedang melakukan permainan. Bagi siapa yang namanya ketahuan, akan melakukan dua puluh kali _push up_ sebagai hadiah." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan bangga, _Jams._ Sepertinya kau juga ketahuan."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu, _hyung?_ Aku memastikan tidak ada yang mengenalku hingga tadi pagi. _"_

 _Suga,_ yang saat itu mendapat tatapan protes dari _Jams_ hanya menyeringai. Sejujurnya dia sendiri sudah sadar kalau dirinya juga ketahuan.

"Kau, perkenalkan dirimu."

Jungkook menerima _mic_ yang tadi dipegang Jackson. "A -aku Jungkook, kebetulan dari jurusan yang sama dengan Jackson. Sebenarnya aku dan teman-teman sudah tahu nama asli _Rap Monster, J-Hope, Suga, S. Jin,_ juga _Jams."_

"Wow, benarkah?" sejujurnya, V sudah tahu ini. Namun dia sungguh mengapresiasi Jungkook dan teman-temannya. "Coba kalian sebutkan, dan kita akan menghitung bersama-sama selagi mereka _push up_ jika tebakan kalian benar."

Jungkook mengangguk, ia membuka buku catatan kecil yang ia bawa. " _Jams_ itu Park Jimin. Anggota paduan suara universitas."

Dan Jimin mengerang kesal. Ia mulai menangis lebay dengan _J-Hope_ yang mengelus punggungnya, sementra _Suga_ malah menggeplak kepalanya main-main.

" _S. Jin_ itu temannya es krim."

Semua orang tertawa mendengar banyolan yang dilontarkan Jackson, termasuk Namjoon yang langsung meninju bahunya.

"Bercanda, _S. Jin_ itu Kim Seokjin _sunbae._ Terima kasih kepada Jisoo yang mendapat informasi ini ketika sakit dan berada di ruang kesehatan bersama Minhyun _sunbae."_

"Apa? Jadi Minhyun yang menyebarkan nama asliku?" Seokjin berteriak heboh. Ia langsung menatap nyalang kepada seluruh mahasiswa yang memakai seragam panitia hari itu, begitu menemukan adiknya yang bersembunyi di balik punggung seorang temannya, ia mendelik kesal. "Kau… tidak ada makan malam hari ini!"

Dan anggota Divisi Kesehatan bertubuh tinggi itu langsung meminta kakaknya memikirkan lagi ucapannya. Seokjin tidak peduli. Sebenarnya dia sudah sadar kalau identitas aslinya sudah terkuak, namun tetap tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya sendirilah yang berkhianat.

" _Suga_ adalah pemain basket yang berteman dengan Sehun _sunbae,_ nama aslinya Min Yoongi."

Yoongi dengan sok _cool_ hanya mengangguk singkat karena dirinya sudah mengamuk kepada Sehun kemarin. Ia meminta boneka _kumamon_ sebagai pengganti dua puluh _push up-_ nya yang berharga.

"Kalau _J-Hope sunbae…"_ Jackson menggantung kalimatnya. Sebenarnya dia lupa nama asli _J-Hope._

"Namanya Jung Hoseok. Hoseok _sunbae_ sangat baik karena memberitahukan namanya sendiri." Jungkook menyahut, diikuti anggukan dari Jackson.

Jadilah keempat anggota Divisi Keamanan melakukan _push up_ bersama-sama dengan seluruh peserta orientasi melakukan hitungan. Namjoon sudah melakukannya, sedangkan V… belum ada yang tahu namanya. Bukannya merasa malu, para senior malah merasa senang karena bisa memberikan _hiburan_ bagi juniornya.

Lagipula, ini adalah salah satu cara yang akan menghapus label _senior galak_ dari mereka karena dua hari ini memang hanya tampang datar dan _gesture_ tega yang mereka tunjukkan

"Nah, ternyata tidak ada yang bisa membongkar identitasku." ketua divisi tertawa lebar. "Kuberi tahu satu hal, metode kalian kurang tepat."

Anggotanya mengumpat. Nasib ketua mereka benar-benar mujur. Namun begitu dia mulai bicara, Jimin dan yang lainnya tahu, V memang ingin _ketahuan_ dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Kuberikan satu kesempatan bagi kalian berdua untuk mengetahui namaku."

Senyum kotak itu begitu mengagumkan bagi Jungkook. Rasanga ingin sekali berkenalan.

 _Ahh, tunggu!_

Sang senior langsung menyerahkan satu _mic_ kepada Jungkook begitu ia menyadari manik bermata kelam itu berbinar, seolah menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?"

Pemuda Jeon mengangguk ragu. Sejujurnya ia merasa grogi karena berdiri di panggung bersama para senior saja. Jackson turun dari panggung karena ingin ke kamar mandi. Jungkook yakin dia tidak akan kembali ke panggung bersamanya.

Sial.

"Ehem…" V berdehem sekali, menyadarkan Jungkook yang saatt itu langsung mengangkat _mic-_ nya.

"Hi, _sunbae…"_

"Hai."

Jungkook gugup karena senior yang dia kagumi hanya berjarak dua langkah darinya.

"Namaku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Aku mahasiswa baru di sini, jurusan Seni Fotografi. Apa aku boleh berkenalan dengan _sunbae?"_

"Tentu."

Dan semua langsung bersorak.

"A -apa aku boleh tahu nama _sunbae?"_

V mengangguk ringan. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Kim Taehyung, jurusan yang sama denganmu. Kau tidak usah setegang itu."

Dan semua bersorak saat Jungkook menyambut tangan sang senior. Sebagian besar karena merasa iri dengan pemuda Jeon yang bisa bersalaman dan mendapatkan senyuman jarak dekat dari _namja_ yang ternyata bernama Taehyung itu, sebagian yang lain merasa kesal karena _game_ perkenalan yang diinginkan Taehyung ternyata bertujuan untuk _berkenalan,_ dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Mungkin kalau mereka cukup berani mengajak sang senior berkenalan, mereka akan tahu namanya lebih cepat.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, aku mendapatkan kupon makan di restoran itu kan?"

"Apa?"

"Hadiahnya, _sunbae._ Hadiah untuk yang tahu semua nama anggota Divisi Keamanan. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, dan acaranya belum selesai. Jadi aku mendapatkan hadiahnya kan?"

Taehyung menarik tangannya, lalu ber- _face palm_ ria.

"Taehyung, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba naik ke atas panggung diikuti panitia yang lain.

Namjoon dan yang lainnya entah kenapa mulai menahan tawa.

"Sejujurnya acara ini belum resmi ditutup, jadi…."

 _oh, tidak. Jangan katakan!_

Hoseok sudah terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya, diikuti oleh Jimin.

"Secara teknis, Jungkook dan seluruh teman seangkatannya mengetahui nama seluruh anggota divisimu."

Rasanya Taehyung ingin mati saja.

"Jadi, aku dan dua ratus dua belas temanku yang lain akan mendapatkan kupon makan gratis?" Jungkook memekik heboh, diikuti oleh seluruh teman seangkatannya yang berseru riuh.

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab untuk 212 yang lain, tapi untuk Jungkook, aku tidak keberatan." gumam Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu? _Hyung,_ kalian bercanda kan?" Taehyung mulai panik.

"Tidak. Salahmu mengumumkan namamu di depan umum." Namjoon malah menimpali dengan kejam. Seokjin mengangguk.

"Astaga… Hoseok _hyung,_ bantu aku, _please?_ "

"Maafkan aku Tae, uang jajanku sudah menipis."

"Jimin?"

"Kartu kreditku disita."

"Kalian pasti bercanda….."

Dan acara orientasi mahasiswa Departemen Desain Visual dan Seni Fotografi berakhir dengan gelak tawa, baik para panitia maupun pesertanya. Terkecuali teriakan pilu dari ketua Divisi Kedisiplinan, ketua dari tim paling disegani di seluruh acara, Kim Taehyung yang tengah meratapi isi dompetnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa-apaan ini?

Mohon review dan dukungannya yha… karena itu sungguh berharga... btw knapa Tiger ga bisa liat review buat ff ini ya?

.

 **Please review,**

 **Love, Tiger**


End file.
